SomeThingElseYT
Adam Ortiz (born: ), better known online as SomeThingElseYT (formerly trolldawgz), is an American YouTuber who posts storytime Animation based on real life personal stories. His username comes from the fact that he was told he would essentially amount to nothing. To disprove this, the name shows that he is something (else). History Adam started his YouTube channel on January 10, 2014, his first ever video was uploaded around April 2014 titled Trolldawgz gettin started . His oldest public video was a Gym Skit. He made his first animation video, a story about how he got into a car crash, on September 5, 2016. He continued with animation and gaming content, until he later quit gaming entirely, and focused solely on animation. Since them, Adam continues to make animated videos and started collaborating with other YouTube (especially YouTube animators) such as Let Me Explain Studios in Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64. On March 22, 2019, Adam uploaded a song to Spotify, iTunes and YouTube called "I'm Something Else." The song is about Adam overpowering the bullies he got. It was produced by American production duo Foolish Ways and is a follow-up to his video Just Be Yourself. The song goes along with other Animation Squad members making songs, like "Empty" by JaidenAnimations and "Life Is Fun" by TheOdd1sOut, both of which were produced by Boyinaband. In October 12, 2019, Adam uploaded a song called "Help." Incidents Demonetization On November 22, 2017, Adam posted a tweet about his latest video at the time being demonetized. Later on, he revealed that all of his videos were demonetized. Adam contacted YouTube many times, and nothing helped. Adam left his MCN off, and that disabled his monetization. He tried getting his monetization verified, and it didn't work. On January 2, 2018, Adam's monetization was turned on. Locked out of account On April 14, 2018, Adam tweeted about him being locked out of his YouTube account. He had been locked out for nearly 3 weeks before he tweeted about it. He asked YouTube on Twitter if they could help, because he reset his password and typed it wrong when he wrote it on paper. He tried to reset it again, was denied because they didn't think it was him. He was logged on in his computer and phone but couldn't upload. Adam was denied a third time for a password reset, and claimed "his dream job had turned into a nightmare." On April 19, 2018, Adam was able to log onto his YouTube account again. Milestones *SomeThingElseYT hit 100,000 subscribers on May 27, 2017. *SomeThingElseYT hit 500,000 subscribers on November 28, 2017. *SomeThingElseYT hit 1,000,000 subscribers on July 17, 2018. * SomeThingElseYT hit 2,000,000 subscribers on April 18, 2019. * SomeThingElseYT hit 3,000,000 subscribers on February 5 2020. Trivia *He has ADHD. * He has a pet lizard called Doug. *His mother is of European descent and he is half-Mexican (from his father). *He is afraid of the ocean and more specifically, orcas. *He lived in Arizona, like TheOdd1sOut and Jaiden Animations. *He loves Marvel and the MCU, which he stated in his second video on the topic. *He's a junior. His father's name is also Adam Ortiz. *He has an older sister and a younger brother. *He is an uncle. 'This page was created by Pixella123 on January 21, 2018. ' Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers